Night Shift
by taeyomin
Summary: Shift malam yang biasanya sunyi dan tenang, berubah kacau karena... II EXO Fanfiction, Chanyeol x Xiumin! Chanxiu/ Xiuyeol/ Chanmin :3 review?


**Midnight Shift**

by : riihye

this is **ChanXiu/XiuYeol** fics

.

.

.

.

enjoy! :3

* * *

"Ini kembalian anda, Kamsahamnida." Namja bersurai hitam itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik belanjaan dan lembaran won pada pembeli di depannya, kemudian membungkuk.

 _Kling, Kling._

Bunyi lonceng pintu terdengar saat pembeli tadi keluar dari dalam Mini Market. Namja di balik meja kasir itu menghela napas.

Kim Minseok, nama namja si kasir. Umurnya tujuh belas dan masih duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Perekonomian keluarganya yang tidak begitu baik membuatnya tergerak untuk membantu orang tuanya mencari uang tambahan, dengan bekerja part-time di sebuah Mini Market di pinggir kota ini. Karena di pagi hari ia masih harus sekolah, Minseok hanya bekerja di shift sore atau malam.

Hari ini Minseok mendapat shift malam. Sesuai jadwal, Minseok mendapat shift malam bersama Jongdae. Rekan sekaligus kakak tingkatnya itu sedang merapikan barang barang di gudang sekarang, tinggalah ia berjaga di meja kasir sendirian.

"H-h-HACHII!"Minseok bersin dengan keras. Sial, ia terkena flu. Apa _AC_ disini terlalu dingin hari ini? Atau kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak baik? Bisa jadi perpaduan dari keduanya .

Makin malam, makin jarang saja pembeli yang datang. Itu mengapa pekerja yang dipekejakan di shift malam lebih sedikit. Itu lah asiknya shift malam. Tidak usah sibuk menghitung barang dan pusing melihat antrean. Tenang dan lebih santai. Namun saking tenangnya, Minseok jadi susah menahan kantuknya. Malam ini lebih sunyi dari pada kelas yang sedang ujian dan diawasi guru killer.

Biasanya para pembeli yang belanja di malam hari akan ramai di jam pulang bekerja, sekitar jam tujuh sampai sembilan malam. Dan sekarang sudah lewat jam sepuluh. Minseok ingat pembeli terakhir adalah seorang ibu ibu muda yang men- _cancel_ banyak barang yang akan ia beli di kasir karena uang yang ia bawa tidak cukup.

Sekarang orang-orang mungkin sedang asyik mengarungi mimpi di tempat tidur mereka yang nyaman dan hangat. Huh, sabar Minseok.

 _Kling, kling._

Sedang asyik membaca novel di tangannya, Minseok dikejutkan oleh suara lonceng pintu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_!"Minseok refleks berdiri dan langsung membungkuk.

" _Nde_."sahut namja dengan headphone di lehernya yang baru masuk tadi. Minseok langsung mengekori gerak geriknya saat ia memilih barang.

Dengan melirik saja, Minseok sudah tahu siapa namja itu. Park Chanyeol, namanya. Salah satu 'artis' di sekolahnya. Memiliki wajah diatas rata rata seperti orang tenar pada umumnya, tapi bukan itu daya tarik utamanya. Ia juga memiliki prestasi dan bakat yang tidak bisa di remehkan. Ramah, _easy going_ , bersuara emas _,_ bintang utama klub drama, jago main alat musik khususnya gitar dan piano, cukup sering membantu Klub Basket Putra, dan selalu memastikan diri masuk 10 besar disekolah. Entahlah saat Ibu Chanyeol mengandung dulu ngidam apa sampai yang lahir malaikat tanpa sayap - begitu kata salah satu penggemar garis keras Chanyeol kira kira.

Penggemar? Tentu saja. Wajar kan orang seperti dia dielu elukan satu sekolah? Tak hanya punya banyak fangirl (dan beberapa fanboy), Dia juga meraih predikat anak emas para guru, karena berulang kali mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Minseok sebenarnya sering bertemu dengannya. Namja Kim itu juga anggota Klub drama, ngomong ngomong. Tapi Minseok lebih sering ada dibagian properti, dan anggota klub drama itu sangat banyak, Jadi Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya secara dekat, begitu pula sebaliknya. (Dan tolong jangan tanya kenapa Minseok bisa menjelaskan tentang Park Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar.)

Ah, Lihatlah sosok yang di puja puja satu sekolah itu sekarang. Walau ditutupi jaket, tapi terlihat ia masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah. Padahal kelas sudah bubar lebih dari empat jam yang lalu. Ah, mungkin habis pulang bimbel. Atau mungkin.. habis pulang keluyuran ke game center atu warnet? Diusir dari rumah dan tinggal disauna? Atau jangan jangan dia terlibat jaringan dunia malam? Sudahlah, makin ngaco saja.

Setelah beberapa lama memilah milih barang, Chanyeol berjalan kearah kasir, dan menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja kasir di depannya.

Oke, Cola, Beberapa bungkus Kripik Kentang, dan Permen Karet, Cookies, Pembalut, …

T-tunggu dulu! A-apa? Pembalut?

Chanyeol menunggu barang barang belanjaannya di hitung oleh kasir yang mengenakan kaos putih dan apron biru itu dengan wajah datar sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Seolah ia tidak sedang melakukan kesalahan apapun. Seolah dia tidak sedang membeli sesuatu yang jelas jelas terlihat seperti pembalut malam ukuran jumbo.

Sementara Minseok masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya. Antara ingin tertawa sekeras kerasnya dan penasaran. Ah, mungkin dia akan jadi kaya mendadak jika menjual informasi ini pada klub Jurnalistik sekolah. Yah, pasti tidak ada berita yang lebih menarik lagi dari "CHANYEOL ,SANG PANGERAN SEKOLAH, KELUYURAN DIMALAM HARI LALU MAMPIR KE MINI MARKET UNTUK MEMBELI PEMBALUT". Tapi Minseok merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Oke, Chanyeol tidak mungkin membeli pembalut untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebagian besar namja pasti menolak untuk disuruh membeli benda semacam itu- gila saja-, kecuali kau adalah bapak rumah tangga yang sedang belanja bulanan. Atau Chanyeol mau membelinya karena disuruh oleh seseorang yang penting? Oh, _Yeojachingu_?

Bersusah payah Minseok mencoba menahan rasa ingin tahunya, akhirnya dia gagal.

" _C-chogiyo_ , apa _yeojachingu_ anda yang menyuruh anda membeli ini?"tanya Minseok, hati-hati.

Chanyeol malah menatapnya dengan pandangan _what-the-hell_ , "Ya! Dasar tidak sopan! Kau tidak tahu kepada siapa kau bicara? Aku tidak punya yeoja chingu! Dasar sembarangan."pekiknya nyaring. Namja ber-one-eyelid itu langsung menunduk dan merutuk dalam hati, " _J-jeongmal mianhae_."

Chanyeol masih menatapnya kesal. "Lagipula, kalau pun aku punya _yeoja chingu_ , aku akan sangaaat menghormatinya, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan 'melakukannya' sebelum kami menikah. Apalagi sampai mempunyai anak…Hah? Kau gila… hahaha."Chanyeol tertawa keras..

Minseok malah makin kebingungan. Apa hubungannya dengan anak? Melakukan apa? Namja di depannya berbicara ngelantur. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

Namja jangkung itu berhenti mengoceh. Hening kembali, hanya bunyi scanner di tangan Minseok yang terdengar. Ah, kenapa barcode bungkus keripik kentang ini tak kunjung terbaca _scanner._

"Haish! Kau lama sekali!"Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan teriakannya lagi. " _Noona_ -ku bisa memenggalku nanti!," ucapnya lagi. Minseok menggangguk, oh, ternyata _noona_ nya yang menyuruh nya membeli pembalut laknat bersayap ini.

Namja pucat itu meraih _Cola_ yang belum ia bayar di meja kasir, dan meneguknya. "…Kau tahu?, tadi aku sedang asyik bermain Game Online, tiba tiba _noona_ -ku yang agak sakit jiwa itu meneleponku."Chanyeol meracau aneh lagi seolah ada yang ingin mendengarnya. "Ia berteriak dan yaah, intinya menyuruhku pulang dan mampir sebentar ke mini market untuk membeli Diapers untuk anak perempuan setan yang masih bayi itu. Jadi aku membeli popok sialan ini.." Pemuda tampan itu menunjuk-nunjuk bungkusan pembalut itu, "Untuk keponakanku."

Pembalut. Popok. Diapers. Pembalut. Popok. Diapers.

Berikan Minseok untuk waktu untuk menarik napasnya. Tarik napas dan fyuhhh, membuangnya perlahan. Ia terdiam. Tuhan, beri ia kekuatan untuk menahan tawanya lebih lama…

Minseok menatap lurus kearah Chanyeol "Tapi, ini bukan Diapers. Ini Pembalut."

"Pembalut?"

"Y-yah, ini untuk wanita. Ini digunakan wanita tiap bulannya."

"Tiap bulan? Untuk apa?"

Untuk menyumpal mulutmu yang banyak tanya! "Um-um, yah, itu, Menstruasi." Bisa bisanya mereka membicarakan hal se-akward ini. Mereka kan sama sama laki laki! "K-kalau diapers itu, seperti ini." lanjutnya, sambil mengambil Diapers yang kebetulan ada di bawah meja kasir. Itu barang yang di _cancel_ ibu-ibu tadi.

"Oh..."Chanyeol mengganguk, entah paham atau tidak. "Kau tahu banyak, ya. Apa jangan jangan kau juga menstruasi tiap bulan?" _Smirk_.

Kurang ajar. "Hey! Kau tidak lihat, aku ini namja! Lagipula itu pengetahuan umum." Apa-apaan dia? Sepertinya otaknya benar-benar ketinggalan di rumah. Minseok jadi jengkel seketika. Chanyeol malah menatapnya bingung, "Ho-oh? Kau namja? Kupikir kau yeoja. Kau tahu? Kau itu manisss sekali di mataku…. Oh siapa.. Kim Minseok.."ia tersenyum lebar, dan membaca nametag yang menggantung di apron birunya.

Minseok langsung pasang wajah bego seketika. "Um, ehm, j-j-jadi apa kau mau menukar pembalut ini dengan diapers sungguhan?" -dan seketika gagap juga. Sialan! Kenapa dia jadi grogi seperti anak SMP!

"Humm, tidak usah, bungkus saja semua! Biar saja aku belikan ini untuknya, kan bisa ia pakai sampai besar nanti, hahahahaha."sahut Chanyeol dengan tawa anehnya lagi. Kepalanya habis terbentur kali ya?

"Totalnya 7,1 ribu won. Mau dimasukkan kedalam kantung plastik?"

"Hmm.."Chanyeol merogoh kantong jaket baseballnya. Kantong kanan, dan beralih kekiri. Lalu ke kantong celananya. Kanan, kiri. Dan Tasnya. Resleting depan, belakang. Sepertinya dia-

"Um. Aku tidak bawa uang." Firasat Minseok terbukti. Ah! Terus dia mau bayar barang sebanyak ini dengan apa?! "Eh… apa kau bawa kartu kredit… atau semacamnya?"

"Kartu kredit? Aku tidak Hik! Membawa Hik!" Minseok kebingungan melihat Chanyeol tiba sempoyongan dan bertumpu pada meja kasir. "Eh _Chogiyo,_ anda tidak apa ap "

"U- Hoeeeek!"

Minseok membulatkan matanya karena sejurus kemudian, sang Idola itu memuntahkan isi perutnya di lantai. "Park Chanyeol!"

"Whoa- hei- sadarlah!" Ia makin kebingungan saat Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. B-b-bagaimana ini?! Dan yang bisa Minseok lakukan hanya- "JONGDAE HYUNG! TOLONG! JONGDAE HYUNG!" -berteriak keras.

"Ada ap WAAA! Apa yang terjadi disini!" pekikan Jongdae seketika memenuhi seisi toko.

"DIA MUNTAH DAN PINGSAN HYUNG! CEPAT TELEPON AMBULANS SEBELUM DIA MATI!"

"YANG BENAR ITU TELEPON POLISI! Jelas jelas dia berandalan mabuk!"

"JA- JANGAN TELEPON POLISI!"

"Hah? Kau kenapa? Ya sudah sekarang kau bereskan semua kekacauan ini, aku akan membawanya ke stasiun! Pasti ada polisi disekitar sana, biar mereka bawa saja!"Jongdae membopongnya dengan susah payah.

"Hyung, hati hati! Pelan pelan saja hyung!"

"Iya! Cih! Jangkung sialan maniak alkohol ini! Bikin repot saja!"

"H-ati hati hyung!"

"AKU TAHU!"

 _Kling, kling._

Punggung keduanya menghilang dari pandangan. Minseok menarik napasnya dalam dalam, kemudian menyeka keringat di dahinya. Untuk beberapa menit, ia hanya membeku tanpa bekedip sediktpun. Nalarnya belum bisa mencerna kejadian barusan. Tak ubahnya kaset rusak, kejadian tadi terus berputar putar di otaknya. Chanyeol… Pembalut…Mabuk…

Siapa sangka shift malam yang tenang bisa berubah seperti ini!

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Oh iya, ingatkan Minseok untuk menghubungi tim jurnalistik besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

mamam ni xiuharem :3

absurd sekali. yha. tapi ChanXiu is too cute, i cant:')))))) /ugly sobbing/ btw masih da yang hidup kah disini :3? tinggalkan jejak yeth~


End file.
